The Fire King
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: After an incident on Peaches birthday caused by Sid, He ran away from home and got into The Dino World where he stays with Buck. But soon they were found by a weasel tribe and they were chosen to save the tribe from two wicked wolves . Meanwhile the herd looks for Sid after feeling guilty and want to make amends together. An Ice Age crossover by A G Wicked and Dusk19. RATED T
1. Prologue: The Tribe

**Hi guys! This is A G Wicked and Dusk19, creating our Ice Age crossover with a bit of Frozen references touch to it X3**

**I hope you enjoy our story :D**

**Ice Age (C) Blue Sky Studios**

**Our Story and our seperate OCs belong to both A G Wicked and Dusk19 ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Tribe<strong>

* * *

><p>Deep within the jungles of the Dinosaur World lives a tribe of weasels as they use to live in harmony and peace back up in the world of the Ice Age a few months back but all of that was now gone when the notorious duo named Victor and Ripper wreaked havoc among them.<p>

The two wolves that were long banished in the deserted islands have escaped and planned to seek revenge on the tribe.

They murdered and ate some of the tribe members, with sadly one of them being the Chief's wife. Afterwards, the ice below them all then began to crack and they all fell through it into the underground Dinosaur World. Most members survived fortunately, and so did the Chief and his daughter. After exploring a bit and setting up their new village, Chief Tawkinova, the leader of the tribe swore revenge on the wolves and swore to protect his only daughter of the family Flora from the darkness of the world since she was the only heir of the tribe.

Flora walks to her mother's grave as she places flowers on it and kneels down before the grave as she sadly sang.

**_"Mother?_**

**_Please I need your guidance_**

**_My people are dying around me_**

**_You say have courage and I'm trying to,_**

**_Father is growing more afraid and more hostile._**

**_we only have each other, it's just him and me_**

**_we are we gonna do?_**

**_Please mother…Please have the heavens help us from this waking nightmare"_**

She sobs, feeling hopeless that no one can save her and her tribe. Meanwhile Chief Tawk and the other members of the council gather around desperately as they were deciding on what to do.

"My friends, we are in troubled times. Those two wolves have being slaughtering our tribe for a few months now and if we don't do something soon, we may be at the end of our existence" said Tawk.

"We should abandon this place and find a new home where those wolves won't know where we are" One of the council members called out.

"It's not that simple, they're suspecting us to leave and even if we do, we could lose the tribe to the dinosaurs out there" said Tawk.

"What about your father in law's version?" Another one asked.

"What version?" Tawk asked.

"You know the one I'm talking about...Your father in law had a vision that the wolves will return and the only creatures that can defeat them is a sloth with the power of fire and a weasel with the ways of the dinosaur" said the council member.

"It's just a myth and nothing more..." Chief Tawk sighed.

"If I may point out a suggestion, sir?" A weasel spoke out.

"What is it Hantro?" Tawk asked the young adult male.

"You did say if you wish to have the tribe go on, then you would agree that I would have your daughter's hand in marriage and together we could make the tribe as powerful that can defeat those wolves with us in the tribe's rule" said Hantro.

"I did strongly suggest that, for I trust you more than those other males in the tribe" Tawk nodded.

"If it's my duty to do that sir, then I will obey" Hantro replied and bows before Tawk.

Tawk looks at Hantro for a moment as he wanted his own daughter to marry someone who can lead the tribe and protect her as he reckons Hantro is the perfect male to be the future Chief of the tribe.

"Very well, Hantro. By the next full moon in seven days, you and Flora shall be married under my blessings and together we will overcome those monsters and bring peace to the tribe once more" said Tawk.

"I will make you proud, master" Hantro nodded.

It seems all that the future may depend on Flora and Hantro, however, what they don't realize is that the prophecy that Flora's grandfather made is about to come true...

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRE KING<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next?<strong>

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**


	2. Setting The Party Up

**Chapter 1: Setting The Party Up**

* * *

><p>It's a fine morning in the Ice Age world, and it is Peaches' 16th birthday. The herd along with the animals in the valley are planning to celebrate Peaches birthday.<p>

Everyone including the herd gets the party ready for tonight as Sid the sloth was excited for this.

"I reckon tonight is going to be the best" Sid said excitingly.

"Yeah, I just love them food they have" Granny agreed.

"Granny, it's not just about food. This is Peaches' 16th birthday. The day where she's at that age where she's considered a grown young lady" said Sid.

"Eh, whatever" Granny unamusingly replied.

"Alright you guys, let's get going" Manny the mammoth calls out as he and Ellie enters the scene.

"Hey Manny, can I help you guys out?" Sid asked as he so desperately wanted to help out with the party.

"For the tenth time Sid, no. I don't need your help" Manny sighed.

"Why not? I can be helpful" Sid asked.

"Because Sid, we have everything under control. I don't want you spoiling the party

for Peaches" Manny explained.

"I won't, Manny. I can be very useful if you give me a chance" said Sid.

"Oh sure (!) Like the time you babysat Peaches and lost her a couple of times" Manny scoffed.

"Well that was the twins fault! They tripped me over!" Sid protested.

"Did not!" The twins denied.

Diego the sabre tooth tiger then goes to Sid and spoke to him.

"Look Sid, if we have learned anything from you, is that you always screw things up whenever you help out others" Diego said sarcastically.

"I do not!" Sid childishly huffed before looking away and added "Not on purpose..."

"Manny, come on. Let Sid do something for our Peaches. Let him bring out the cake"

Ellie kindly suggested.

"What? Are you kidding?" Manny asked.

"Do you want me to tell your daughter why her uncle Sid didn't do much for her birthday?" Ellie firmly asked with her eyebrow lifted up.

Manny looks at the sloth, for as he much as he was a friend to Sid from most of the time. He just wants today to be perfect without no incident which means he can't allow Sid to do anything without messing things up, which half the time, Sid does something on accident that messes thing up.

Alas, Sid was his best friend and he doesn't want to seem cruel to him before he replied

"Alright, alright! He can bring the cake out."

"Thanks Manny" Sid thanked.

The bull then looks at Sid sternly and adds "But I'm telling you now Sid, if you stuff this up, you'll be answering to me."

"I won't, I promise" Sid assured and was about to leave when Manny grabs him and hoists him up to his face.

"I mean it, Sid! I want this night to go well! So for once in your life, don't screw this up!" Manny firmly warned before dropping the sloth and walking away.

"I...I won't. I promise" Sid softly replied as he hates it when Manny gets stern at him.

The sloth looks at Diego and replied

"You believe me, Do you Diego?"

The sabre just looks away and said "Yeah, sure..."

The sabre walks off before muttering "He's a goner."

Ellie sighed at Manny's typical behavior as she smiles at Sid and said

"Hey, you'll do fine. Just don't rush it and be very careful for us. OK?"

"OK" Sid nodded.

"Just remember. Be the good boy you always have be" Ellie encouraged him.

"Alright" Sid replied with a smile.

"Good luck, Sid" Ellie said before leaving before Sid leaves to the cave where the other animals are preparing Peaches cake.

Manny and Ellie goes to Peaches and wakes her up, wishing her a happy birthday. It made Peaches jump up in excitement, happily looking forward to her birthday.

"It's my birthday!" Peaches happily said.

"That's right, Peaches" Manny said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, honey" Ellie said.

Peaches rushes out to find Louis. She found him, then picked the molehog up with her trunk and spun around happily with him. It terrified him, but also felt somewhat happy for Peaches.

"It's my birthday, Louis!" Peaches happily shouts.

"Th-That's nice, Peaches" Louis said, smiling nervously as Peaches puts him down.

"H-Happy Birthday..."

Peaches then skipped off to where all the other mammals are, who are decorating everything for Peaches' birthday party. That's when she began singing.

**_The tree's decorated, so's that door_**

**_I didn't know they did that anymore_**

**_Who knew we owned eight thousand cool invites?_**

Peaches peeks in a random cave.

_**For years I've roamed these empty caves**_

She then playfully cannonballs into a lake, startling the kids playing in it and causing a massive splash.

**_Why have a swimming pool with no waves?_**

She continues to stroll throughout her in-the-middle-of-construction party.

**_Happily a party with no fights_**

**_There'll be actual real live mammoths_**

**_It'll be totally strange_**

**_But wow, am I so ready for this change_**

She continues to strolling happily, seeing everyone prepare for the party.

_**'Cause for the first time in forever**_

_**There'll be music and fireflies**_

_**For the first time in forever**_

_**I'll be dancing through the night**_

She then starts to have questioning thoughts.

**_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_**

**_But I'm somewhere in that zone_**

Peaches comes upon a mother molehog with about 5 of her baby ones. In a friendly way, she pets the babies and the mother molehog stands by and watches with a smile.

**_Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_I won't be alone_**

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Peaches said with excitement. She suddenly gasped with a wonderful thought. "What if I meet... the one? …Or possibly Ethan?"

"Happy birthday, Peaches!" the baby molehogs wished the teenage mammoth, making her smile.

There's then a scene where Peaches is somewhere else wearing a leaf-made dress with a flower on her head, bowing like a princess and dancing like one.

**_Tonight imagine me gown and all_**

**_Fetchingly draped against the wall_**

**_The painting of sophisticated grace_**

**_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_**

**_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_**

She finds a burrow full of peanuts for her party as she grabs handfuls and eats them secretly.

**_I wanna stuff some peanuts in my face_**

Peaches stops as there is a watermelon on the tree trump with a drawn face on it, and she pretends to be talking and flirting to it as if it's her boyfriend or date.

**_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_**

**_Which is totally bizarre_**

She then picks the melon up and dances wildly with it until she accidentally tosses it in the air, causing it to splatter on the ground when it landed.

**_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_**

There's another scene where Peaches has come upon a wall full of life-sized cave-like drawings that mostly show mammoths in love, and she poses on each and every one them happily.

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_I could be noticed by someone_**

**_And I know it is totally crazy_**

**_To dream I'd find romance_**

**_But for the first time in forever_**

She then sits and looks up at the morning sky, having hopeful thoughts and feelings.

**_At least I've got a chance…_**

Meanwhile in a somewhat dark but peaceful cave, there was Sid. He was alone in the cave, wanting time to think and freshen up. He stared out of the entrance of the cave, watching everyone else get ready for Peaches' party and decorate everything. He then strolls and wonder off into the cave alone, worried and having so many thoughts. He felt uncomfortable, and he hopes he wouldn't mess up or crash Peaches' party. It's mostly because of how much he had been messing things up for the herd for so long, and Manny had always been treating him badly and abusing him because of it. He still walked back and forth alone, and he sang.

**_Don't let them in, Don't let them see_**

**_Be the good boy you always have to be_**

**_Conceal, don't feel_**

**_Put on a show..._**

**_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_**

**_But it's only for today_**

Peaches:

**_It's only for today!_**

Sid:

**_It's agony to wait_**

Peaches:

**_It's agony to wait!_**

A couple of random sloths come in to Sid's aid, and Sid gives them an order.

Sid:

_**Tell the others to whip up... the cake!**_

Peaches:

_**The cake!**_

Back in the cave, the two sloths salute Sid and leave him alone again, only for him to have his alone time back to walk back and forth again with worry. Back with Peaches, she continues to stroll and dance throughout her unfinished party and throughout her party members.

Peaches:

_**For the first time in forever,**_

Sid:

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_**

Peaches:

**_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_**

Sid:

**_Be the good boy you always have to be_**

Peaches:

**_A chance to change my lonely world,_**

Sid:

_**Conceal...**_

Peaches:

**_I will feel blessed and loved!_**

Sid:

_**Conceal, don't feel**_

_**Don't let them know!**_

Peaches:

**_I know it all ends tomorrow_**

**_So it has to be today!_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever..._**

**_For the first time in forever..._**

She walks confidently and carelessly, not seeing what's ahead of her.

**_Nothing's in my way!_**

Peaches suddenly bumps into something hard. She opened her eyes and saw what it was, but was then amazed with shock and her heart raced. It was a big ice sculpture of Peaches for her birthday made and kept secretly by Manny and the rest of the herd. Manny and Ellie came up to their daughter with cheerful smiles, happy to see Peaches enthused about her extraordinary present.

"Like it, Peaches?" Manny asked.

"We made it just for you, sweetheart" Ellie said.

Peaches stared at the sculpture with shock and sparkles in her eyes, and she looked down at her parents. "Mom, Dad?" she quizzed. "…I LOVE IT!"

Peaches then embraced her parents with tears of joy flowing down her eyes and a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next?<strong>

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	3. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

* * *

><p>Later on at sunset, Sid was getting the cake preset for tonight as he leaves until he steps in something foul and disgusting.<p>

"Eerrgh! Great!" Sid reacted in disgust and frustration.

He then saw a male animal walking by as he shouted out

"Hey widebody, curb it next time!"

Soon Sid heard laughter from above him as he looks up to see Crash and Eddie hanging by their tails up in a tree, laughing at Sid.

"Oh man, that is classic" Crash laughed.

"Wait till the other mammals hear about this" Eddie giggled.

"Guys, please don't tell anyone! I'm nervous enough about the party as it is!" Sid said as he washes his feet in the river.

"And what if we say no?" Crash childishly yet deviously asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure this'll be the highlight of the party" Eddie laughed.

"Look I'll do anything if you don't tell anyone about this. It's embarrassing to me!" Sid

begged as he didn't want the twins to tell anyone of Sid's incident.

"Anything?" The twins asked with a grin.

"Yes" The sloth nodded happily.

The twins looked each other before giving a nod to one another and said

"OK…"

The two opossums got out a necklace that has a skeleton of a fish and it had a foul scent on it.

"Um...What is that?" Sid asked.

"Well if you're going to join the party then you must wear this necklace" said Crash.

"You want me to wear this?!" Sid asked in disgust, taking the necklace with his fingers.

"Uh huh. For the whole night!" Eddie nodded.

"No way! Even a sloth has standards!" Sid refused and huffs.

"Well then I suppose we can tell the guests a really funny story about you today then" Crash chuckled.

Sid then looks back and knowing that he'll be a laughing stock if the twins tell the others about Sid stepping on poop as he sighed

"Alright. I'll wear it"

"Awesome!" The twins gleefully replied.

Sid wears the smelly necklace relentingly as the twins giggled at the sight of Sid

wearing the necklace. Shira and Diego then pass by and they look at Sid in confusion as Shira asks

"What's with that thing around you?"

"Umm...Just something for me to wear" Sid nervously chuckled.

"I see. Well it really suits you, Sid. Really, it does" Diego sarcastically replied and leaves with Shira.

"Great. Now the others reckon I look silly" Sid childishly complained.

"Well you should have thought about that before you stepped on that crap" Crash

shrugged.

"Then again, knowing you, you never think of anything smart" Eddie teased as he and

Crash just laughed and left Sid a bit upset and alone.

Later at night, Peaches' party has finally started as everyone in the valley came for the birthday mammoth. Peaches was having the time of her life with her friends and family.

Manny and Ellie were watching her daughter chat with her friends when a red sloth appeared before them and said

"Dear mammals, I wish to say to you that this party is a very splendid one and I congratulate you both on your daughter's sixteenth birthday."

"Why thank you" Ellie kindly thanked.

"Hang on. Aren't you that sloth from the place the mammals called...um...Loser-

well?" Manny asked.

The red sloth sighed and replied "Losawell! It's Losawell my friend, and my name is

Leo"

"Please to meet you Leo and we hoped that you enjoy the party" said Ellie.

"Thank you" Leo thanked.

"Just one question that has been stirring in my mind. Aren't you one of those up-class mammals that treat herds and others like us with disrespect, though?" Manny asked.

"Now um...where did you learn that?" Leo asked.

"The mammals around here have been saying that" said Manny.

"Oh well, I'm just a sloth looking after my own health and image" Leo replied.

Leo is one of those mammals that hate the unnatural and he's more of an up-class sloth where he loathes the weird and low-common mammals for foolish yet oblivious reasons but in reality, he's just a bully that doesn't see or think about his consequences and just wants the world to be normal.

Just then, Sid came with Diego and the others as Sid said to the mammoths

"The cake is preset."

Leo sees Sid and reacts in alarm as he reckons Sid was the most disgusting sloth he'd ever seen.

"Who or what is that...thing?" Leo nervously asked.

"That's Sid the sloth. He's our friend" Shira replied.

"Don't worry. His looks tend to do that on people" Manny joked to which Ellie and Sid

did not find funny as they roll their eyes.

"I see..." Leo cleared his throat.

Leo then remembers a rumor that Sid has a talent that no other mammal has ever got as he finds seems suspicious about it.

"May I ask you a question, Mister Sid?" Leo asked.

"I don't see why not" Sid shrugged.

"They say you have something that no other mammal has. Do you know anything about it? Hmm?" Leo asked while grinning at the sloth.

Sid looked confused and has no idea Leo was asking about his fire-making abilities as

the sloth then replied

"Not really. No."

"Oh. Never mind then" Leo cheerfully replied before he turns to the mammoths and said

"Have a good night and kindly give your daughter my congratulations for her"

"Will do. Enjoy the party" Manny nodded.

As the red sloth left, Granny said

"He looks funny like an apple."

"He seems fishy for some reason" Diego said to Shira.

"How?" Shira asked.

"Don't know. Just can't put my paw on it" said Diego.

Soon Louis shows up to the others and asked

"Has any of you seen Peaches?"

"Sure. She's right-" Ellie started and looks up but Peaches wasn't at the same spot anymore.

"Hey, where is Peaches?" Manny asked.

"I hope she didn't go off too far" said Ellie.

"Last time I saw her, she was talking to that Ethan mammoth" Diego pointed out.

"Ethan?" Ellie asked.

"Oh not that kid" Manny sighed.

"Manny, relax. They're just friends" Ellie giggled.

Outside the party near a small cave, Ethan and Peaches were kissing each other as they then parted lips and looked at each other lovingly.

"Babe, that was amazing" Ethan chuckled.

"You really do like me do you, Ethan?" Peaches asked.

"Of course I do. I know I screw up at first when the continental drift happened, but I've

changed and I'm in love with you now Peaches. I really am" Ethan admitted.

Peaches blushes and says

"I gotta be honest too, Ethan. I'm in love with you as well. I mean, you are the most hottest and handsomest mammoth in the world and..."

She then sighs lovingly. "You're like my dream come true."

"Well baby, I guess I'm your one and only dream that's coming true" Ethan lovingly replied before kissing Peaches again.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Peaches asked.

"Of course" Ethan nodded.

"Well, you see…" Peaches started then sings.

**Peaches:**

_All my life has been a series of lonely space_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

**Ethan:**

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or maybe the fondue_

**Peaches:**

_But with you... I see your face..._

**Ethan:**

_But with you, I found my place..._

**Both:**

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door..._

**Ethan:**

_I mean it's crazy..._

**Peaches:**

_What?_

**Ethan:**

_We finish each other's-_

**Peaches:**

_Peanuts!_

**Ethan:**

_That's what I was gonna say!_

**Peaches:**

_I've never met someone-_

**Both:**

_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

**Ethan:**

_You-_

**Peaches:**

_And I-_

**Ethan:**

_Were-_

**Peaches:**

_Just-_

**Both:**

_Meant to be!_

_Say goodbye_

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door..._

Ethan and Peaches kissed each other again before Ethan asked

"Can I say something crazy? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Peaches gleefully cried.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ethan and Peaches have decided to be a couple<strong>

**But how will Manny and Ellie react to this?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	4. Party's Over

**Chapter 3: Party's Over**

* * *

><p>Peaches and Ethan then goes to the herd as Peaches looks at her parents and said<p>

"Mom, Dad, you guys remember Ethan?" Peaches asked.

"Evening, sir. Evening, madam" Ethan greeted.

"Hi, Ethan" Ellie kindly greeted back.

"Hey..." Manny dryly replied as he does not trust Ethan completely due to his punk-like behavior.

Can we ask you guys for something?" Peaches asked.

"Um...sure. What do you want from us?" Ellie asked.

"We would like your blessing for our relationship" Ethan replied.

The herd looks at the couple in great confusion as Manny and Ellie looked at each other before Manny looks back and asked

"Relationship?"

"As in boyfriend-and-girlfriend relationship?" Ellie asked.

"Yes!" Peaches happily squealed and hugs Ethan.

Louis felt heartbroken at this as he looks down sadly because secretly he has a crush on Peaches but does realize it can never happen due to him being a molehog and Peaches being a mammoth.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused" Ellie nervously said.

"Well this may be hard to understand, but Ethan's changed his ways and I really like him" Peaches explained.

"Peaches truly understands me and likes me for who I am. I would be more than happy to accept her as my girlfriend" Ethan added.

"Awww, that's sweet" Ellie happily said.

"Now wait a second here. No one is dating no one, and no one is going to be boyfriend and girlfriend" Manny concluded a bit firmly.

"W-What?" Peaches asked a bit heartbroken.

"Manny" Ellie started as she was concerned about this.

"Peaches, sweetie, can I speak to you…alone?" Manny softly asked.

Peaches looks at her father for a moment. She hated how Manny is always overprotective with her. Sure he's slowly letting her go but he's always butting in her life lately as she doesn't want to let Manny control most of it for any time longer.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us" Peaches sternly replied.

Manny just sighs and firmly said

"Fine. You can't date Ethan!"

"Why not?" Peaches angrily asked.

"Because he's a bad influence on you and he's still the same punk as always" Manny replied.

Ethan felt a little hurt from that as Peaches sternly scoffs

"That's not true, dad! I'm dating Ethan whether you like it or not!"

"Well like it or not young lady, you can't date someone because you met him a few times!" Manny argued.

"You can if it's true love" Peaches argued back.

"Peaches, what do you know about true love?" Manny sternly sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out and be such an arrogant mammoth to everyone you hate" Peaches furiously snapped.

Many felt hurt by that as he then looks back and firmly replied

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no! Now, excuse me."

"Sir, if I may ease your..." Ethan started.

"No, you may not! You just stay away from my daughter, you hear me?!" Manny firmly snapped to Ethan.

He passes Sid and sternly said "The party's almost over."

"OK" Sid nodded and gets the cake ready.

Peaches looks at her mother as Ellie said

"Look, I'll talk to you father about this. He's just concerned about you."

Sid started bringing the cake out as everyone begins to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Peaches, Happy Birthday to-!"

Suddenly Sid trips over a tree root and accidentally throws the cake up as it lands on Peaches, covering her all over with cake. The crowd gasped as Diego sighed

"Told you he would screw up."

Manny looks at Peaches in shock as she shakes the cake off before he furiously glares at Sid and growls furiously. He started marching his way to the sloth who gulped and nervously chuckled

"OK, Manny, I know this looks bad but let's not lose our heads over this."

"You're about to lose your head soon, Sid!" Manny growled as he grabs Sid's throat with his trunk.

"Manny, calm down!" Ellie firmly said as she tries to calm her angry husband.

"No, I won't calm down! All I ever wanted was to make our daughter's birthday perfect, but it seems I can't get that no thanks to some people nearly Sid here!" Manny angrily replied as he puts Sid down and furiously points his trunk at the sloth who just gulps.

"Dad, please! It's alright! I'm fine!" Peaches pleaded.

Manny just ignores her and continues lashing out at Sid.

"You always have to ruin everything I do! From my ice mobile I made for the family, then to the Christmas Rock, and now this and it's all your fault, Sid!" Manny angrily snaps at Sid as he furiously walks closer to the sloth who was shaking nervously.

"I...I didn't mean to Manny...it was an accident" Sid tries to apologize.

"An accident?! It's always an accident to you! Accident this! Accident that! Blah, blah, blah! Well let me tell you this, Sid! Everything about you is an accident and in fact, I'm starting to think that letting you in this herd was an accident!" Manny furiously shouted at Sid.

"Manny! How could you say that?" Ellie exclaimed.

"But…this was my herd, and I started it" Sid sadly said as he tried to apologize. "…and I said I was sorry."

"Well 'sorry' does not fix this! I'm telling you right now, Sid! You are the worst friend I have ever met in my life, bar none! Why don't you go and be someone else's parasite for a change because I've had it with you!" Manny shouted at Sid.

The others gasped in shock as Ellie looks very angry at her husband as of right now. Manny has gone too far.

She bonks Manny on the head hard as Manny let out a yelp of pain.

"That was very awful of you to say something like that! Apologize to Sid this instant!" Ellie angrily demanded.

Manny refused as Sid looks at the sabre and begs

"Diego, please! Help me out! Please!"

Diego just looks away and clears his throat as he didn't want to be involved with this.

"Just get out of here Sid! I don't want to see you for the rest of tonight!" Manny angrily said

"Manny, please! Please! I'm so sorry!" Sid cried.

Manny looks away silently and coldly replies

"... Just…leave…"

Sid steps back a bit in sadness as Manny started walking out on everyone, to which Sid couldn't take this anymore and angrily asked

"Why do you always hate me all the time?!"

The crowd looks on the argument as Manny grumbled

"Shut up, Sid!"

"No! Why?! Why do you always have to shut me out when I try to make amends with you?! After all we've done together! Just stop and talk to me, Manny!" Sid furiously cried as he shoved Manny a bit to get his attention.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Manny angrily exclaimed as he accidentally hits Sid in the face with his trunk.

The sloth falls on the ground in pain as the crowd gasped in alarmed. It wasn't long before Sid felt something on his mouth as he touches it and sees blood. Manny sees it and realizes what he has done.

Sid got up and flees before he trips on the cake holder again as clumsy as he is and slams into the statue the herd made for Peaches. It falls over entirely and shatters loudly on the ground, leaving an awful lot of broken pieces. Everyone gasps, and Sid was much more shocked by the sight of what he has done. He never knew how much hard work the herd put in that statue, and how long it took them. Everyone just stood there silently with shocked looks.

"Not the…statue…" Manny weakly said.

"Such clumsiness..." Leo deviously chuckled as he was enjoying Sid's naive foolishness

The sloth backs away with a racing heart, but then trips on the cake holder again and scraps the rocky wall with his claws making sparks as it lands on the grass. Soon, the sparks turn into fire which shocked the crowd including Leo.

"Fire…The most destructive element in the world. I knew there was something dubious going on with him!" Leo hissed as he cowardly hid behind the crowd.

"Sid..." Peaches started.

Frantic and upset, Sid flees before Leo angrily shouted

"Stop him! Stop him now! He's a monster that wreaks havoc and creates fire!"

"What?!" Some of the herd members cried out.

The crowd mutters in fear and confusion as Sid tries to climb up before Leo shouts again.

"Don't just stand there! Stop him before he burns or destroys anything else!"

"Please, just stay away from me!" Sid cried in tears as his dull claws on his legs made more sparks on the rocky wall. It then made another fire and it spreads to a tree full of decorations that was for Peaches's party, burning it and the decorations completely.

"M-Monster! MONSTER!" Leo screamed and points his claw at Sid.

Sid got up from the cliff and looks down to see the crowd afraid of him now because of Leo. Like Manny, this was not his night as he flees.

Peaches and Ellie along with the others except for Manny runs to find Sid as they called for Sid to stop but to no avail as Sid then sees a hidden cave and hides in there.

Peaches passes by and calls out

"Uncle Sid! Uncle Sid! Come back! I know this looks bad, but we can fix this! This wasn't entirely your fault!"

She looks around to notice that Sid's gone, and she sobs

"Uncle Sid...Please come back..."

Ellie hugs Peaches and said

"It's alright, sweetie. We'll find him...I'll definitely be talking to that Leo sloth too...Calling Sid a monster… How dare he!"

Manny walks up to his daughter and wife who angrily look at Manny before he said

"I just wanted your birthday to be the best one there was."

"Well now it's ruined and Uncle Sid is gone because of you..." Peaches angrily sobbed.

"Peaches…" Manny started.

"I hate you!" Peaches angrily cried and runs off back to the party.

"Peaches!" Manny cried out.

"...I hope you're happy, Manny..." Ellie firmly whispered before she leaves.

"Ellie...I never meant what I said...I was...I..." Manny tried to apologize for his anger outbursts.

As much as he was furious at Sid tonight, he did made the situation worse and he felt bad for the things he said due to his uncontrollable temper.

Meanwhile, Sid was feeling guilty for wrecking Peaches's party and upsetting his best friend though it wasn't entirely his fault. The party was ruined, but he blames himself for what he did as he looked down and sadly whispered

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>The party is ruined because of Manny and Sid<strong>

**And now Sid ran away and both Manny and Sid feel horrible about their actions**

**What will happen with Sid and the herd now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	5. The Dinosaur World

**Chapter 4: The Dinosaur World**

* * *

><p>Peaches and Ellie both return to the others in sadness as Manny follows them before they saw a panicking Leo crying to the crowd<p>

"Don't you see?! That sloth has the power to create fire! If he misuses it like he did tonight, it could mean bush fires for all of us and we'll be homeless! He must be stopped!"

"What?! No!" Ellie angrily refused.

Leo sees the mammoths and angrily snapped

"Is there evil talents in you guy, too? Are you all monsters, too?!"

Peaches furiously marches his way to Leo who then hid behind the crowd like a coward as she snapped back

"No! We're completely ordinary."

"And Sid is not a monster" Ellie firmly added.

"He nearly killed me!" Leo argued.

"Well you scared him!" Louis argued back.

"It doesn't matter! As long as he's around, we're all in danger! He must be stopped!" Leo hissed but was halted when Diego grabbed his throat.

"You shut up or I'll make you shut it!" Diego threatened as Leo gulped and fainted at the sight of the sabre's glare and teeth.

Manny looks at his family then looks at the frightened crowd. Manny knew Sid was no monster. He was his best friend and he's gone because of Manny's temper. Feeling guilty for hurting his friend, he goes to the crowd and said

"Sid is not a monster. He has been blessed with the talent to create fire, but he would never harm anyone with it...as hard as it sounds as of tonight but it's true...This incident tonight was an accident. He was nervous because I pushed him into doing something right...he didn't mean it...he didn't mean any of this... Tonight was mostly my fault as well. I pushed him so hard tonight to make Peaches' birthday ruined and I let out my anger at him... So I'm the one that needs to go after him."

"Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Stay here with the others, Ellie" said Manny.

"We should look for him together" Louis suggested.

"I mean, you be the last person Sid would want to see for now" Shira pointed out.

"I know...but I have to try. I have to find Sid and together somehow, we can fix this mess" Manny replied.

"I'll go with you" Diego volunteered.

"You really want to find him too Diego?" Shira asked.

"Yes. Sid's my friend too" Diego pointed out.

Manny looks at the sabre as he was much at a fault tonight for not sticking up to Sid when he begged for his help but nonetheless, Manny knows what Diego's like and he decided to let him tag along.

"Manny, please find Sid and bring him back" Ellie said in concern.

Manny looks at his wife and nodded before he sees Peaches with Ethan, comforting her.

"I will" Manny promised as the two mammals then searched off to find Sid.

Meanwhile in the dark cave, Sid was all alone feeling terrible for ruining Manny's life and Peaches party as he sadly sighed.

"I can't believe I screwed it up again. No matter how many times I've tried, I always screwed up."

Sid then looks at his reflection on the ice as he smiled at it but the ice cracks as he sighed again.

"Maybe it's best I just leave the herd and find something else to live for...I mean, it was oblivious that after that incident I was never going to be forgiven for my stupid mistakes..."

Sid soon let out some tears as he wipes them away and adds

"What's the point in living with a family if I can't do one single thing right for a friend? I guess I was just born to be alone forever...Sid the sloth, a lonely sloth, lonely, lonely, lonely for life. In a fortress of solitude, in the great unknown, in the-"

Sid suddenly falls down a huge hole as he screams in fear and panic while falling. He then sees something blue below and thinks it was just ice as he cried

"This is the end for Sid the sloth!"

Suddenly, he felt wet on impact as he realizes that he splashed into a deep river. He looks around for a moment in the water before he swam up to shore.

"Hey, It's only water" Sid happily said.

He then looks up and gasped in awe for he has now just realized where he is now. He was in the underground world where dinosaurs roam as he had remembered it the first time he was in there.

"It's the Dinosaur World...I can't believe it!" Sid gasped in amazement.

Sid got out of the river and shook himself dry before he looks around and adds

"I thought the entrance was destroyed...I guess there's more than one way to get to this world."

Sid then remembers his dinosaur kids and Momma Dino as he then walks into the jungles and said

"I wonder if I can find Momma Dino and the kids. Maybe they can let me stay with them. I hope they still remember me, though. I've been gone for so long…"

Suddenly he heard thumping foot steps behind him as the sloth nervously looks up and sees two familiar red eyes glaring down at him. Sid soon gasped as he remembers who it was.

"R-Rudy!" Sid gulped.

The giant albino dinosaur looks closer at the sloth until it recognizes him from all those years ago. He roars at the screaming sloth as it starts chasing the poor mammal around.

"How is he still alive?!" Sid cried as he flees from the rampaging baryonyx.

Rudy then swings his tail at the sloth, knocking him into the air and making him slam into one of the trees as the sloth lies there, hurt and near unconsciousness. Sid then falls to the ground and was almost out cold when he heard a familiar voice yelling and fighting the massive dinosaur.

"Come 'ere, ya big old fossil!" said the figure before Sid was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next?<strong>

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	6. Buck

**Chapter 5: Buck**

* * *

><p>Sid slowly begins to wake up as he looks around to see that he was in a different area now. It wasn't too long before his eyes meet with a weasel wearing a leaf eye patch around his left eye. Sid jumped when he saw the weasel up close to him as the weasel said<p>

"It's about time ya woke up, mate. I was beginning to think that the great beast had killed ya."

Sid then looks at the weasel closely and recognizes him as he gasped

"Buck?"

"Aye, mate! Name's Buck! Short for Buckminster, long for Bah!" Buck introduced, opening a skull's mouth at the 'Bah" part.

"Buck, it's me. Sid the sloth. Remember? You met the herd and you were looking for me"

Sid happily said.

Buck looks at the sloth closely and took one sniff on him, but then covers his nose in disgust of Sid's terrible odor but smiles and said

"Aye, I remember ya! The floppy green thing!"

"Actually, I'm a sloth and my fur is light yellow" Sid corrected the weasel.

"I see. So, what are ya doing here?" Buck asked.

"Well...I fell down here from the hole in one of the caves above" Sid replied.

"Really? Wow. I guess there are more than one way to be here in this world" said Buck.

He then looks at Sid and adds

"You should go home, lad. The herd could be worried about ya."

Sid shook his head and said

"I highly doubt it."

"What do ya mean?" Buck asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I...I did something terrible" Sid sadly said.

"Wot happened?" Buck asked.

"Well...The herd was preparing Peaches' 16th birthday and I wanted to offer some

help but Manny, as usual, doesn't want my help but Ellie then suggested I can help bring out the "cake".

So Manny told me to get the cake when the time is right but warned me if I ruined Peaches' birthday then I will have to answer to him.

So I obeyed and did the best I could to make Peaches' 16th birthday great. As I was about to get the cake over to Peaches, I accidentally trip and the cake lands all over Peaches.

Manny angrily snapped at me and when I tried to apologize to him and Peaches, the angry mammoth had enough and threw me away...I begged for Diego to help me but he did nothing but look away.

When Manny shooed me away, I sort of snapped a bit demanding why he hates me so much but then he hits me so hard, I was bleeding.

I started to run away but then accidentally knocked over Manny's gift, an ice statue of Peaches...Then I accidentally created fire and some jerk thought I was a monster...Frightened and guilty, I ran away and left the herd because of everything I did...I ruined the herd's lives and I could never come back...Not after what I've done" Sid sadly explained.

Buck felt sorry for the sloth about all of that happening to him. Granted, Sid should have been more careful and less clumsy but that gave Manny no right to lose his entire temper on a simple accident.

"I'm sorry to hear all that, Sidney" Buck apologized.

"Don't be, Buck...It's my fault I'm here. I should have been a better friend to Manny and Diego...but...I always screwed up" Sid sadly sighed.

Buck then notices the filthy necklace of a fish skeleton Sid is wearing and wore a bit of a disgusted look as he asks

"Perhaps I can ask about the necklace you're wearing there?"

Sid looks back at the necklace the opossum twins had made for him, then becomes embarrassed since he's still wearing it. He hated to admit why he's wearing the necklace, but he figured he should anyways since he's away from the herd.

"I was forced by Crash and Eddie to wear it…after they caught me stepping into someone's manure…"

Buck wasn't amused by what Sid had to admit, but instead felt more sorry for the poor sloth. The weasel then puts a hand on Sid's shoulder in a friendly way and wanted to help the best way he could.

"Listen, lad. Normally I don't do this, but if it makes ya feel better why not stay with me for now?" Buck offered.

Sid looks at the weasel and was surprised that he is offering a place to stay as the sloth replied

"I don't know. I do tend to talk a lot and I might be annoying to you."

"Nah, ya don't bother me. I seen more annoying animals worse than ya. Trust me, mate" Buck chuckled. "In fact despite that I'm insane, all the other dinos and even Rudy tends to find me annoying. Don't think you're the only one, mate."

"OK..." Sid nodded then smiles as he adds

"I accept your offer. Thank you, Buck."

"No worries, Sid. You can stay, but I have rules" Buck replied.

"What are the rules?" Sid asked.

"The rules are simple" Buck winked at the sloth and adds

"Rule number on: Always listen to Buck!"

"Yes sir!" Sid saluted.

"Rule number two: Stay in the middle of the trail" Buck continued.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sid saluted.

"Rule number three!" Buck started.

Buck then makes a dramatic expression as Sid leans back in suspense until the weasel smiles

and replied

"He who passes gas travels in the back of the pack!"

"Um...OK" Sid nervously chuckled.

"It's getting late now, mate. You should get some shuteye" said Buck.

"What about you?" Sid asked.

"I'll keep watch. Besides, you need some rest after that encounter with Rudy" said

Buck.

"That reminds me. I really must thank you for saving me from him back there" Sid thanked.

"All in a night's work, mate" Buck winked as he goes out to keep watch.

Sid lies on the leaf bed as he hopes that he'll have a new home with Buck and maybe with Momma Dino and the kids, if he can find them first of course.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next?<strong>

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


End file.
